


Fifty Shades Challenge

by SylverRhyme



Series: Fifty Shades Challenge (SylverRhyme) [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, challenge, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverRhyme/pseuds/SylverRhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, you beautiful, sparkly unicorns! Sylver here- obviously -and I have made a Challenge that I challenge you to join me on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades Challenge

**Fifty Shades in Fifty Days Challenge**

_Hello, you beautiful, sparkly unicorns! Sylver here- obviously -and I have made a Challenge that I challenge you to join me on! So this Challenge consists of you choosing an OTP and creating fifty different stories for them. You will post one story everyday for fifty days, and every story must tie into each other. Here are the rules;_

 

 **One:** The title of the series must be ‘The Fifty Shades Challenge (insert your username here)’ The stories will be titled ‘Fifty Shades Of insert OTP ship name here - Insert Title Of Chapter Here’. For example, mine will go like this: ‘The Fifty Shades Challenge (SylverRhyme)’ ‘Fifty Shades of Cockles - Nicknames’.

 

 **Two:** You must have fifty-one stories in your series. The first story will be an author’s note from you explaining what the Fifty Shades Challenge- or the FSC -is and who your OTP is.

 

 **Three:** Every story must be at least five-hundred words long- except the first one, which is just an explanation -and there is no limit to how many words past that line you may go. For example, every story is separate from the other, so one could have one chapter and be only a thousand words long, and another can have ten chapters and be over a hundred-thousand words long. It depends on how creative you feel that day.

 

 **Four:** You don’t have to have ‘mature’ moments if you don’t want to. It can just be a sweet little storyline of fluff moments. I’ll throw up in my mouth a little, but it’s your story- you can do whatever you please.

 

 **Five:** Make sure that you have fun! This Challenge is meant to get you thinking, something to work on if you’ve got Writer’s Block on another piece. If doing this Challenge is causing you more stress than you really need, then stop. This is something that I’m doing because I’ve got WB on another piece, and this is just something I thought up in less than ten minutes to entertain myself. If you want to join, great! If not, then have fun watching me screw with time-lines, the fabric of the universe, and anything else I can get my hands on that will serve my amusement.

 

 

So there you have it! The FSC! I hope you guys like this idea, and please comment below if you are going to start one- gimme a link please! -and I’ll go check it out and give you kudos! Toodles for now!

 **_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_ ** **_S_ ** _ylver **R** hyme_ **_-o-o-o-o-o-_ **


End file.
